Capture
Capture is the basic action in the game. It can be performed once every 15 minutes. Capture is triggered via the yellow flag button in the lower left corner of the Earth View. Using the yellow flag button on the tooltip of a land will lead to an attempt to upgrade this land. There are several results a capture can lead to: # Claiming a new piece of land. '''Capturing at any place on earth will place a green flag and a circle with the radius of 5 in the chosen color of the player to mark this land as owned if there is no already owned land closer than 10 meters. The new established land will be named after Google Maps Data for its position. # '''Upgrading an existing land. '''Capturing within or close to an already owned land below level 100 (10 meters with upgrade-option disabled 50 meters when enabled) will upgrade the existing land by one level and 5 meters in radius as soon as no non allied or self owned land is overlapping or closer than 5 meters to the existing land. Additionally, every 10 land levels there has to be build or upgraded one building on the land to upgrade it any further. An attempt to upgrade a land of level 100 or above will not increase its level. # '''Merging two lands. '''Upgrading an existing land will result in merging if there is a self owned lower level land overlapping or closer than 5 meters to the existing land. The bigger land will absorb the smaller land and adding the smaller level lands levels and radius to its own. For any building level on the smaller land the base will get one step closer to the next level. The bigger land has to fulfill the building criteria to grow by the absorbed levels up to level 100. # '''Upgrading or placing a new Utility Structure. '''Capturing on a self owned land of level 100 or above will place a new Utility Structure or upgrade an existing one if in range. To place a new one there has to be no building already in close range. # '''Healing a building. '''Capturing on a self owned land of level 100 or above with a damaged building in close range will repair this building to full health. # '''Damaging enemy lands. '''Upgrading an owned land, upgrading or placing a Utility Structure, increasing base defense or healing a building with a lower level enemy land within, overlapping or closer than 5 meters to the ralated land will damage this enemy land by one land level up to level one. # '''Increasing base defense value. '''Capturing within the own base range will increase the defense value of the base by 2 points for 2 hours. Doing this again within this 2 hours will reset the timer and add additional 2 point up to a maximum amount of 20 added points. # '''Growing the base. '''Claiming a new piece of land, upgrading an existing one, upgrading or place a new Utility Structure or healing a building will push the nearest base one step closer to the next level. # '''Spawning new resources. '''Claiming a new piece of land, upgrading an existing one (only if the upgrade will upgrade the land by one level), upgrading or place a new Utility Structure, healing a building '''or increasing the base defense value (even if the additional defense value is already at 20) will spawn new resources in a radius of 5 kilometers around the current position. If no Resources are in the area the creation of a new land will automatically generate 50 piles if assorted resources. # '''Collecting resources. '''Claiming a new piece of land, upgrading an existing one, upgrading or place a new Utility Structure, healing a building or increasing the base defense value (even if the additional defense value is already at 20) will collect all resources and claim all stations (if not already owned by an ally or a player with a higher level land) within the current land.